Worlds Were Made to Collide
by LetMeWriteYouAStory
Summary: Finn is just a teenage boy living on an island in the sea, with his sister, and bulldog, Jake. But when he forms new relationships with some strange new people, things will get a lot more complicated. Can everyone discover the truth about the unique island? Rated T, may become M later on. Multiple pairings. :)


Welcome, all Adventure Time fans out there! I hope you enjoy my very first AT fanfic, **Worlds Were Made to Collide.**

This is sort of a **crossover story**, in the fact that I use characters from both Ooo and Aaa, so be prepared!

Its also an **AU** story as well, but I promise the characters will stay true to themselves. :)

I should be updating **weekly**, so check back often!

This is only my second fanfiction, and technically, the only one was only two chapters before I discontinued it, so don't judge too harshly...

And feel free to critic my story (no flaming, please) or give suggestions on the plot, or how to improve the characters (This is my first AT fanfiction, and I haven't seen nearly as much of the show as some of you guys probably have, but I do my research) via review or PM. Thanks, and I hope you love the first chapter! I know its a little short, but first chapters usually are for me. **:)**

* * *

**Finn fell farther and farther down, from a never- ending blackness. There was a long, terrified scream, and Finn came upon the realization that it was his own. invisible walls shoved him through space in every direction, like he was shooting through one long slide. Flashes of light and color stung his eyes and body, and sounds seemed unrealistically loud. they pounded in his ears, his chest, his very soul. This was not what he expected. He heard screams of horror from everyone he loved, and even those he didn't recognize, but this time, there was nothing the blond hero could do to help. He just kept falling, falling, and suddenly he felt his bear hat tear away from him. He reached out desperately, but it was gone. Moments later, or maybe it was centuries, Finn's consciousness slowly slipped away.**

* * *

She strummed the little red ukulele and whistled along with the tune as her dark hair flew around her face, violently in the choppy breeze. She was lying on the wide metal railing of the swan-white motorboat as it flew across the salty water, as relaxed as if she were asleep.

Marceline was used to the bobbing of boats, though, for she had lived on them most of her life, even before the accident a few weeks ago, and even before she was separated from her father as a little girl. She always seemed to have a difficult time surviving, no matter where she was, or who she was with. Always a new disaster to face.

But it wasn't like she had gone through it all on her own. Marshall was still with her. After every unfortunate cataclysm, he always was.

She opened a single eye and glanced at him. He was her twin brother, and shared her almost charcoal-black hair and her pale complexion. He wore a pair of faded, threadbare denim shorts and a red tee, and stood at the wheel of the boat, watching the horizon peacefully, like he hadn't a care in the world. But of course, he did.

And on the very nose of the boat, was Hambo.

Hambo was a scruffy auburn monkey, about two feet tall when he stood up, with huge round ears like tea saucers. Many years back, when Marceline and Marshall had been separated from their father and his ship, stranded on a desert island, they met Simon. He, like their father, sailed from place to place with his own vessel and crew, and so he agreed to take the two castaways with him when he left again. But before they had left that tropical island, Simon had found them the tiny baby Hambo, just as homeless as Marcy and her brother. He had been theirs ever since.

Marceline sighed as she remembered all of the quirky adventures they had all been on together, but now Simon was gone, too. Dead or alive, no one knew. But gone all the same, taken away in the second shipwreck catastrophe of Marcy's life, only three short weeks ago. Marceline turned away from her brother and the little monkey, and focused only on her music. It carried her to happier times, happier places in her dysfunctional family past. She kept her eyes closed; it was a hot afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Both she and Marshall couldn't really stand the sun. It was burning and relentless and exhausting. Both teenagers definitely preferred the cool, energizing darkness of the night.

With Marcy's own eyes shut, she didn't see Marshall's widen in surprise, but she definitely felt the boat as it propelled itself through the sea faster and faster. When she almost flopped right off the back of the motorboat, she finally stood up on the deck and walked over to her male counterpart.

"Marshall, what was that all about?" she grumbled, but then her eyes scanned the ocean. Something caught her attention. Where the salt water and the cerulean sky collided, far off into the distance, was a thin black line that could only mean one thing.

"Land ho, Marce," Marshall chuckled. Apparently he had seen her tumble when he increased the speed of the boat, and was trying to keep a straight face. She proceeded to shove him with her elbow, making him laugh even harder. Leaving the wheel unattended, Marshall unexpectedly turned around and clamped an arm around her middle. In less than a second, Marceline's vision flipped completely upside down and she lost her footing. She landed over her mischievous brother's shoulder, her breath knocked out of her.

"Marshall!" Marceline yelled, aggravated. "What the heck? Put me down!"

"Nah," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You're less irritating this way."

Marceline smirked in return. "Oh yeah?"

Propping herself up on one elbow, she lifted her left foot and kicked at Marshall's face, her heel colliding successfully with his nose several times.

But Marshall only laughed. "You'll have to try harder than that, Mar-Mar."

Marceline tensed up angrily. "Do not call me that."

Marceline wasn't really one for nicknames. Neither was Marshall. Things like Marce or Marcy were fine, but Mar-Mar. It was like a cutesy little pet name, and it made her skin crawl. She was not really into anything "cutesy."

"Whoa, someone's got an attitude today. Or at least more than usual. Did "Marcy-Queen" wake up on the wrong side of the motorboat this morning?" Marshall said, almost howling with laughter.

Marceline scoffed loudly and indignantly. "Please. You're the one who drools and sucks his _own thumb_ in his sleep."

Seriously ticked off, Marshall slowed the motorboat to a stop, although he really would've liked to drop his obnoxious sister right into the churning propellers, and ceremoniously threw Marceline out into the water.

Marceline curled into a cannonball and smacked into the surface of the ocean, laughing wickedly as she sprayed Marshall with saltwater. It was refreshing on her skin as she sunk farther and farther down, the deep hue of the water around her darkening the farther she went.

When she could hold her breath no longer, she burst from the surface, where Marshall stood on the deck, smirking a little, soaked from his head to his toes. Marceline shook a long lock of glistening hair from her face, and reached out, wrapping a hand around the side railing of the boat. She pulled herself from the water and swung her body gracefully over the railing and onto the white floor. She had been doing those kinds of things since she was just a little girl.

Walking past Marshall, she slammed into him forcefully with her shoulder before taking the wheel.

"Hambo," Marceline called, and the loyal little monkey scrambled across the front of the boat, over the glass window, and onto the eighteen-year-old's shoulder. Marceline smiled and lifted her chin, ignoring her now sour sibling. She started up the motorboat again, which slowly plowed across the sea once more before lurching to a speed too severe for poor Marshall's balance. He fell back and landed on his backside, cursing loudly.

"Geez, Marshall," Marceline called over her shoulder, with a smug smirk playing across her face. "Stop lying around on your ass, or we'll never reach shore."

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you liked it, and will continue reading. :) I'm really happy to be uploading again, so please review, favorite and follow! (Please?)**

**And by the way, if there was anything left unexplained, I am probably going to clear it up in future chapters, so don't worry if you're a little confused. Its purposeful! ;)**


End file.
